Destrucción
by Ayden 27
Summary: Edward Cullen es prisionero de una cárcel de alta seguridad. Se dice que es el criminal más frio y sanguinario que alguna vez haya pisado Forks, y por ello recibe un trato inhumano por parte del personal de la prisión, pero es altamente respetado por sus compañeros. Rosalie Hale, una exitosa psiquiatra quiere empezar un experimento para saber cómo funciona la mente criminal emplean


Bella Pov

Mis ojos se abren al escuchar la alarma sonar por decima vez, el inicio de un nuevo día solo indica mas pesar para mi vida. No se como llegue a este punto y mucho menos como regresar, solo estoy dejándome llevar, acostumbrándome a esta nueva etapa.

La vida nos lleva hacia lugares inimaginables y pareciera que nos obliga a hacer cosas que nunca pensamos posibles, pero incluso si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no sabría que momento cambiar o que momento fue el que desencadeno tanta miseria.

Mi vida comienza en un pequeño pueblo de los Estados Unidos, Forks, mi familia era disfuncional, pero me hacia sentir segura, me hacia sentir parte de algo… hasta que mi madre decidió huir. En ese momento era demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo, pero después de años entendí la razón por la cual mi padre lloraba amargamente en la mañana y se emborrachaba por las noches.

Con el paso del tiempo, mi padre, Charlie, se convirtió en una persona fría y poco expresiva, no recuerdo ni una sola vez que me haya dicho un te quiero, pero su amor lo demostraba de otras maneras. El se hizo cargo de mi y de Emmet, mi hermano mayor. Charlie es el sheriff de la ciudad, trabaja de día y de noche para garantizar la seguridad de los habitantes, pero también para darnos de comer.

Siempre estaré agradecida con Charlie, pero admito que me hizo falta cerca, me hubiera gustado tenerlo mas tiempo en casa.

Mi madre algunas veces mandaba cartas, y cuando llegaban creaban momentos muy incomodos, pues Charlie salía rápidamente de la casa y por lo general Emmet terminaba por romperlas o tirarlas antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlas, sin embargo, logre rescatar algunas, las cuales conservaba como tesoros.

Mi vida en Forks era muy rutinaria, pero me encantaba, tengo que admitir que ese sentimiento de seguridad, de saber lo que va a pasar mañana me hacía sentir muy bien, hasta ese día que lo cambio todo.

Recuerdo que me había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca del instituto, tenia que terminar un proyecto y para poder sacar una sobresaliente tenía que corregir todos los errores que mis compañeros de equipo habían hecho, afortunadamente todo salió mejor de lo que había planeado y sali muy contenta del lugar.

El instituto no estaba lejos de casa, y en lugar de esperar el bus decidí caminar para aprovechar el hermoso sol que brillaba milagrosamente ese día. Tal vez estaba demasiado emocionada o demasiado centrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía.

Un chico de larga cabellera rubia y mirada penetrante de uncolor azul tan intenso como el océano estaba muy cerca de mí. Me gustaría decir que lo que mas recuerdo es su cara, pero realmente es su olor, era una mezcla de cigarrillos con alcohol y un poco de menta.

Recuerdo como jalaba mi brazo con tanta fuerza que me hizo caer de rodillas, recuerdo como trate de defenderme, arañando, golpeando, incluso mordiendo, pero todo eso solo lo hizo peor.

La hija del sheriff había sido apuñalada y violada, dos personas de avanzada edad la encontraron tirada a lado de la carretera. La noticia se rego por todo el pueblo. Los murmullos, las miradas, la lastima, me hacían sentir asqueada.

Charlie se volvió loco, jamás lo había visto tan roto, ni siquiera cuando mama se fue. El se culpaba por todo, y no había forma de que alguien le hiciera entender que estaba equivocado.

Busco por todo Forks y sus alrededores al demonio rubio, pero no dejo rastro, su ADN no coincidía con ninguno que estuviera en la base y nadie podía identificar a nadie con rasgos físicos parecidos. Todo indicaba que era una persona que solo había estado de paso. Charlie nunca se rindió.

Mi recuperación fue rápida, o por lo menos, yo lo sentí así, me la pasaba drogada la mayor parte del día. Emmet nunca dejo mi lado y cuando por fin Sali del hospital el me enseño a defenderme, me enseño a pelear y a huir, a elegir mis batallas, incluso me enseño a utilizar las armas de Charlie.

Desafortunadamente vivimos en una sociedad de mierda, y en parte culpo a la sociedad por todo lo que sucedió después. Mi familia a pesar de ser victima de un acto tan atroz, fue juzgada, en todas las calles se cuchicheaba que si Charlie no podía cuidar a su propia hija mucho menos podía cuidar a un pueblo. En la escuela, muchas personas me veían con lastima, pero también había otras que pensaban que yo me lo había buscado.

Nunca me di cuenta de que Charlie estaba más hundido que yo, que estaba cayendo en un vacío de donde no lo podríamos sacar. Se suicido un año después de lo acontecido. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que sucedió en esas semanas, lo único que viene a mi memoria es Emmet.

Esos años están llenos de vacío, de nada, de blanco. Emmet se hizo cargo de todo, de la casa, del funeral, de las deudas… de mí. Se convirtió en policía y realmente es bueno en ello, ah atrapado a muchas cabezas importantes y todos dicen que tiene una gran estrategia, es muy popular entre las chicas, pero nunca ha traído a una a casa.

Me encantaba poder ver como él seguía adelante y como cumplía tantas metas, pero también me daba un poco de envidia, pues por más que yo lo intentaba, yo no podía siquiera salir de la casa, no podía pensar coherentemente, me ahogaba, me asfixiaba. Todo me recordaba a Charlie, todo me recordaba el sol de ese día.

Fue por eso que Emmet decidió que sería mejor si salía de Forks, y es así como comencé mis estudios en una gran escuela de ingeniería en Inglaterra, donde tuve un nuevo comienzo, en donde conocí a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale.


End file.
